


First Kisses

by dryadsbubbles



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Cheek Kisses, F/M, First Kisses, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hand Kisses, all the kisses, noses kisses, oh also matthew dies sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadsbubbles/pseuds/dryadsbubbles
Summary: All the first kisses Gilbert and Anne experience together before they experience their real first kiss.---(aka forehead and nose and cheek and hand kisses. so soft. so beautiful)no season 3 spoilies





	First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> wow kinda overwhelmed with the response to my last story because I did not expect it at all and now I'm back and better than ever (maybe?)
> 
> I'm a sucker for soft kisses and I hope you also are because that's what you're getting.

\---  
He finds her in the woods. She’s crumbled under a willow tree, the setting sun streaming through the leaves. She looks like a dream. An angel sent from heaven. But he pushes away these thoughts. Now is not the time. 

He knows what she’s going through. Understands her grief, pain, and tears. It’s been a few years since his father passed but he still feels a pang in his heart whenever he thinks about it. Looking at her now, his heart breaks in pieces. Her back is turned to him, her shoulders shaking from the heavy sobs coming from her. She of all people, does not deserve this, he thinks. It isn’t fair that she has to deal with the death of the only father figure she’s ever known, at so young. He wants nothing more than to take her pain away, but he knows it’s not possible.

Softly, he approaches her and kneels down next to her. He places a tentative hand on her shoulder.

“Anne?” He whispers.

She takes a breath and slowly turns her face to his. He can tell that she’s trying to keep herself together now that she knows he’s here, but her red, tear-stained face gives her away.

“Oh, Anne” He sighs sympathetically.

With that, she breaks down again. She launches herself into his arms. Her arms wrap tightly around his neck as her sobs start coming freely again. He draws her close to him and gently rocks them back and forth.

“I’m so sorry Anne. I’m so so sorry,” he whispers over and over into her ear. 

“It’s not fair, Gil,” she cries into his neck. “Why is this happening? Why now? Why me?”

He feels a lump in his throat and tears spring to his eyes from her heartbreaking words. 

“I don’t know Anne, I’m so sorry Anne.” He says, his voice cracking.

He doesn’t know what else to do so he squeezes her even tighter and places a gentle, lingering kiss on the crown of her head, hoping that that will be enough, for now.

\---

He doesn’t know how he got so lucky.

They were spending the day together. It was their first day of summer, the day after they found out about the Queen’s Academy Examination results. Tied for first. A result better than he could ever have imagined. So, naturally, he had proposed a day together. She had been quick to say yes and the next morning they were off down the road, arm in arm, towards the river. 

They had gone for a row in the water and had a picnic with sandwiches especially prepared by Gilbert himself. (Or at least, that’s what he told her. Really, he had been too excited about the day to focus long enough to make sandwiches so Mary had to step in and finish them. But Anne didn’t need to know that.) 

Now, after the picnic, they’re strolling along the river shore, soaking up the sun and walking in contemplative silence. It isn’t long before Anne gets bored and attempts to push him into the river. But he has fast reflexes and grabs her arm, pulling her down into the water right beside him. As soon as Anne’s head emerges, she’s ready to scold him.

“Gilbert Blythe!” She exclaims, trying to keep a serious face.

He lets out a loud laugh as Anne scrambles to the shore. He knows she’s not really mad, so he chases after her. Once he catches up to her, his arms go around her waist and he lifts her up, spinning her in the air. He hears her let out a surprised squeal. She’s still laughing as he gently puts her down. She turns towards him with twinkling eyes and a large smile. She stares up at him for a minute, slightly out of breath, before she reaches up onto her tippy toes and places a sweet kiss on his cheek. 

“Thank you Gilbert,” she says sincerely, “This is the happiest I’ve been since...since…”

He squeezes her hand. 

“I know,” He responds.

She stares up at him for one more second before she quickly turns and yells, “Race you back to the picnic basket!” over her shoulder.

It takes him a second to react, still processing the fact that she had kissed his cheek. But he soon comes to his senses and takes off after her, feeling a little bit of hope in his heart for the first time in a while.

\---

He hears her laugh before he sees her. His eyes search the room, looking for any flashes of red hair. Sure enough, he finds her in the far corner, talking with Jane Andrews and another gentleman he doesn’t know. He thinks she looks absolutely angelic. She’s wearing a soft blue dress trimmed with white lace and a darker blue bow around her waist. She’s wearing her hair up tonight, something that he’s been noticing her do more and more. He stunned with the realization that she’s grown up, they’ve grown up. They’re not the young teenagers they were when they first met, they’re young adults, in their last year at Queen’s now, the future so much closer than it once seemed. 

Another laugh breaks his thoughts. He realizes that she’s laughing at something that the unknown gentleman beside her is saying. He feels an uneasy twist in his gut. He understands why it’s there. It’s been a long time since he’s accepted his feelings for her. Still, the twisting feeling in his stomach never gets easier.

He can’t help but make his way over to her. She spots him almost immediately, and her face lights up as she beckons him over. He easily slides into position at her side as she makes introductions. 

“Gilbert, meet Hubert Johnson, Jane’s beau, she says to him.

All he feels is relief as he reaches over to shake the man's hand. After proper introductions and a few minutes of small talk, Jane and Hubert make their way over to the dance floor. He and Anne stand together, surveying the crowd for a minute before Anne turns back to him and asks,

“Well? Are you going to ask me to dance?”

He lets out a soft chuckle at her upfrontness. 

“I was just getting to that,” he replies easily. 

He holds out his hand for her and once she takes it, he leads her to the middle of the dance floor. They dance a slow waltz together, exchanging pleasantries and commenting on people around the room. After a moment, Gilbert says,

“You know, you and I have come a long way Anne.”

She gazes up into his eyes for a moment before replying with a simple,

“Yes. We have.”

They don’t break eye contact until the song comes to an end. She curtsies to him and he bows to her. He then takes her hand and lifts it to his mouth and softly kissing it.

“Save me the last dance?” He asks.

She can feel his light, warm breath on her hand before he drops it gently.

“Of course,” she says softly.

\---

He watches her from his spot across the room. She’s sitting on the couch scribbling notes down onto her notepad. It’s their last study session together before their final set of examinations at Queens. He’s going to miss this. Watching her nose scrunch up as she tries to memorize the poems she needs to recite for one of her English courses, or watching as she huffs and grumbles her way through a geometry problem. Honestly, he gets far less studying done when they’re as he’s always too distracted by her to even pay attention to his books. But he doesn’t mind.

He hears her gasp and sees her mouth fall into a frown.

“What’s the matter?” He asks.

“My pen has broken,” she sighs, “And I didn’t bring another one with me.”

“Here, use one of mine,” he offers, tossing one through the air to her.

The pen soars right through her outstretched hands and hits her squarely in the nose. She yelps.

“Oh Anne, I’m sorry!” He exclaims, rushing to kneel in front of her. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

He puts his hands on either side of her face to examine the spot that he hit. She holds her breath, very aware at how close they are. It only takes a second longer for him to realize it too and he stills.

“You’re a real character, Gilbert Blythe. Throwing that pen at me and maybe ruining the best part of all my facial features,” Anne whispers, in order to break the silence that has been stretching on between them.

Unable to stop himself, he pulls her head forward ever so slightly and places his lips on the tip of her nose. He hears her sharp intake of breath and he pulls away, hands still on her face. 

“Better?” He asks

“Yes,” she breathes.

\---

He finds her under the willow tree, just as he did all those years ago. This time, she’s sitting down with her back leaning against it, eyes closed.

He steps on a branch and it snaps. Her eyes open wide and she jolts slightly upwards, but when her eyes meet his, her body relaxes and she smiles softly at him. She stands up and brushes her skirt off, walking to meet him.

“Marilla told me I’d find you here,” he says. “How are you feeling?”

“Scared, nervous, excited, everything” she tells him honestly.

He smiles down at her, taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

“You’ll do just fine. You were born to be a teacher. Especially here in Avonlea.” He reassures her.

“And why should I believe you, Dr Blythe?” She asks slyly.

He chuckles. He was nowhere close to being an official doctor yet. He still had four years of schooling left. But Anne had already gotten in the habit of calling him Doctor, and after a while he stopped correcting her.

“Because I know you Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, you’re intelligent, passionate and caring. Plus you charm just about everyone you meet. I should know. You were able to charm me just by breaking a slate over my head.” 

“Oh Gil,” she says, as she takes his face in her two hands. She reaches up on her tippy toes and she kisses him softly, passionately. He pulls her closer to him and sighs.

Finally.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Lol hope you enjoyed.  
Here's my tumblr: https://dryadsbubbles.tumblr.com/  
And my twitter: https://twitter.com/dryadsbubbles  
Occasionally I post things on there too.
> 
> xx,  
dyradsbubbles


End file.
